Gabe Newell
thumb|280px|Gabe Newell während '[[The International 2013'.]]Gabe "GabeN" Logan Newell (* 03. November 1962 in Seattle, Washington, Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika) ist ein US-amerikanischer Entwickler. Newell ist der amtierende Geschäftsführer von Valve und, neben Mike Harrington, einer der beiden Mitbegründer des Entwicklerstudios. Durch seine Position hat er einen großen Einfluss auf die von Valve produzierten Spiele. Leben Newell studierte an der Harvard University und stieg danach zu einem der bestbezahltesten Mitarbeiter von Microsoft auf. Jedoch verließ er Microsoft wieder. 1996 gründete er zusammen mit Mike Harrington das Spieleentwicklerunternehmen Valve, das 1998 durch die Veröffentlichung von Half-Life bekannt wurde. Aus Half-Life entstanden einige Community-Modifikationen wie Counter-Strike, die den Erfolg des Shooters bestätigten. Valve kaufte die Rechte an einigen dieser Modifikationen, engagierte deren Entwickler und begann mit der Entwicklung weiterer Spiele. Während der Produktion von Half-Life 2 konzentrierte sich Newell auf den Aufbau der Internet-Spielevertriebsplattform Steam, die 2003 veröffentlicht wurde. Newell lebt in Seattle, ist verheiratet, hat zwei Söhne und zählt mit seinem Vermögen von circa 5,5 Milliarden US-Dollar zu den reichsten Menschen der Welt.http://www.forbes.com/profile/gabe-newell/ Im Oktober 2014 drohte der Independent-Entwickler Mike Maulbeck, dessen Spiel Paranautical Activity nach Monaten in der Early Access-Phase veröffentlicht werden sollte, öffentlich über Twitter, Gabe Newell ermorden zu wollen. Eine Weile nach der offiziellen Veröffentlichung des Spiels wurde dieses fälschlicherweise weiterhin als Early Access-Spiel angezeigt. Über sein Twitter-Konto äußerte Maulbeck seine Ärgernis darüber und beschimpfte die Mitarbeiter von Steam und Valve auf obszöne Weise. Seine Äußerungen gipfelten sich in der Behauptung, Newell töten zu wollen. Als Reaktion darauf stellte Valve die Zusammenarbeit mit Maulbeck ein und entfernte das Spiel von der Vertriebsplattform. Standpunkte thumb|left|240px|Newell 2010Bekannt ist Newell u.a. auch dafür, seine Meinung über Vorgehensweisen oder Produkte von anderen Entwicklern öfffentlich zu bekennen. In einem Ask-Me-Anything auf Reddit deutete Newell des Weiteren an, dass er ein Unterstützer der US-amerikanischen Demokratischen Partei sei. 2012 griff er Windows 8 an und bezeichnete das Betriebssystem als "Katastrophe". Dabei zielte seine Kritik wohl vor allem auf den Windows Store ab. Newell kündigte an, sich mit Steam in Zukunft stärker auf Linux zu konzentrieren.http://www.golem.de/news/gabe-newell-windows-8-ist-eine-katastrophe-1207-93456.html Im Februar 2017 äußerte sich Newell negativ über das von US-Präsident Donald Trump verhängte Einreiseverbot für die Bürgerinnen und Bürger sieben muslimisch geprägter Länder. Zusammen mit Erik Johnson kritisierte Newell, dass das Verbot Valve schade, da es das Anwerben von neuen Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeitern erschwere und auch für das Ausrichten von Turnieren problematisch sei, da zahlreiche E-Sport-Profis davon betroffen seien. Zudem könnten manche Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter das Land nicht mehr verlassen.Evan Lahti und Shaun Prescott (10. Februar 2017): Gabe Newell on US travel ban: 'We have people at Valve who can't go home'. Abgerufen am 14. Februar 2017. Newell als Gegenstand von Parodien thumb|246px|Der "Gabe Newell-Troll"Durch seine Bekanntheit und Rolle als Geschäftsführer von Valve ist Newell Gegenstand von zahlreichen Parodien und Karikaturen, die über das Internet verbreitet werden und unter Steam-Nutzern oftmals hohen Bekanntheitsgrad und große Popularität besitzen. Die meisten Parodien drehen sich um das bisherige Nichterscheinen von Half-Life 2: Episode 3, deren ursprüngliches Erscheinungsdatum nicht eingehalten werden konnte und von Fans der Reihe seit mehreren Jahren erwartet wird. Auch andere bekannte Reihen von Valve, wie etwa Portal, sind bisher nicht über einen zweiten Teil hinausgekommen. Daher schildern viele der Parodien, dass Valve und insbesondere Gabe Newell angeblich nicht bis "3" zählen können, um diesen Umstand zu karikieren. Andere hingegen unterstellen Newell bewusstes "trollen" durch das Aufschieben von Erscheinungsterminen von Spielen. In diesem Zusammenhang ist vor allem das "Newell Trollface" sehr bekannt geworden, dass Newells Gesicht im Muster des bekannten Trollface darstellt. Regelmäßig treten dabei Scherze über sein Gewicht in Erscheinung, das in Parodien oft als Grund bzw. Antrieb für sein Handeln angegeben wird. Sie unterstellen Newell, hyperempfindlich und komplexbeladen zu sein und entsprechend zu überkompensieren. Ebenfalls populär sind YouTube-Videos wie beispielsweise "Gabe Newell Is A Phat Rapper"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyXqyTbP-J4 oder "Old Gabe Newell Had A Farm"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZaY1jV96jI, die meist nach demselben Schema ablaufen. Sie unterstellen Newell diverse kuriose Hobbys, denen er anstelle der Entwicklung von weiteren Spielen nachgeht. Im Verlauf der Videos wird er von Charakteren aus seinen Spielen beleidigend auf sein Übergewicht hingewiesen, worauf er sein Hobby verwirft und aus Rache über die Witze die Vernichtung der beinahe fertige Episode 3 durch einen bloßen Anruf anordnet oder selber durchführt. Diese Videos spielen also nicht nur und nicht immer auf den Umstand der fehlenden Episode 3 an, sondern parodieren auch seine Rolle als Chef und Gesicht von Valve, indem sie seine vermeintliche Allmacht angeblichen infantilen Überreaktionen im Bezug auf Kritik oder Beleidigungen gegenüberstellen. Trivia *Gabe Newell ist ein bekennender "Brony", also ein männlicher Anhänger der Zeichentrickserie My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.http://kotaku.com/5899357/gabe-newell-just-made-my-little-pony-fans-extremely-happy Nach eigenen Angaben ist Pinkie Pie sein Lieblingspony. *Newells Spitzname in Fan-Kreisen lautet "GabeN", welcher vermutlich auf seine ehemalige Firmen-E-Mail-Adresse gaben@valvesoftware.com zurückgeht, die in Parodien häufig erwähnt wird und deren oftmals genutzte Audioaufnahme durch Newell selbst in den Audiokommentarne zu Team Fortress 2 auftaucht. **Sein persönliches Steamkonto nutzt allerdings den Spitznamen "Rabscuttle". *Mit Erik Wolpaw und Marc Laidlaw war Newell in einer Dokumentation über die Valve-Snackbar zu sehen. *In ''Team Fortress 2'' gibt es einen kosmetischen Gegenstand für den Heavy, der 'Gabe-Brille' heißt. Dieser ist optisch an Gabe Newells Brille angelehnt und war als Teile eines "Gabe-Newell-Sets" gedacht. *In Parodien wird Gabe Newell oft scherzhaft unterstellt, dass er nicht bis 'drei' zählen könne und daher keine Produkte mit der Zahl fertigstellen oder veröffentlichen würde. Tatsächlich war Newell, in seiner Zeit bei Microsoft, maßgeblich für die drei ersten Versionen von Microsoft Windows verantwortlich. Einzelnachweise Weblinks *Datei:Favikon_Steam.png Gabe Newell auf Steam *Datei:Favikon_IMDB.png Gabe Newell in der Internet Movie Database *Interview mit Gabe Newell (2017) en:Gabe Newell Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Entwickler Kategorie:Valve